


mario kart kills

by dick_oven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, skype fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dick_oven/pseuds/dick_oven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve and bucky play some fucking video games then have sex hell ya</p>
            </blockquote>





	mario kart kills

**Author's Note:**

> yet another skeype fic written for my wonderful friend   
> posted 4 ur reading pleasure   
> and as always annotated by ericka who will now b reffered 2 as her skype name huge muthafukin dik or w/e   
> pls enjoy and peace b with u

bucky was in shield coin stuff bc he works there and it part of the avengers now  
when he smelled a rly good thing  
and he thought 2 himself  
"i want to put my dick inside whatever is making that smell"  
so he used his keen assassin nose 2 follow the smewll  
and then he used his arm to like break a fucking door  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

huge muthafukin dik: no

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
until he found the smell  
the smell was steve  
"hey bucky"  
said steve  
"hey steve  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

huge muthafukin dik: emilei no  
huge muthafukin dik: no plz

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
steve was playing video gams  
bucky played with him  
"hey stove can i ask u sum thin"  
bucky said after like 4 fucking hours of video games  
"ok"  
said bucky  
"u hav 2 promise 2 still b my friend"  
said buck  
"aight"  
said steve  
bucky took a deep breathe  
"can i put my diddly dong in ur booty hole???"  
he siad  
"what??!!"  
"im sry"  
said bucky  
"it ok"  
said steve  
"i want u 2 but ur diddly dong in my booty hole"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

huge muthafukin dik: emilie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
they took of their panys  
steve was wearing super hot girl undies  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

huge muthafukin dik: oh no

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"they make me feel pretty and powerful"  
he said  
"thats hot said ucky  
bucky licked steves nipple  
and steve got a boney  
and cried a lil bit  
bc it felt sop good  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

huge muthafukin dik: emilie jeus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
bucky put his super massive pork hammer in steves tight anus  
using steves pleasur tears as lube  
and rammed his ass so fucking hard that steve coughed up blood  
"u smell so good"  
said bucky  
"thnx"  
said steve  
buckys dick knot began to swell  
and steve scrammed so loud that his vocal cords ripped bc it felt rly good  
steer continued 2 cough up blood from the extreme penis in his rectal cavity  
buckys knot was so big  
that it was like a grown mans arm  
holdigng a watermellon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

huge muthafukin dik: i can  
huge muthafukin dik: cant  
huge muthafukin dik: its quiet and I'm trying not to laugh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
he cam so hafrd  
that steve blasted off of his dick  
into the wall  
bucky ran over to him  
and put his dick back in  
]and finished cumming  
\after they were done steve started coughing up cum as well as blood  
"that was thew best bum sex i ever has"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

huge muthafukin dik: what the fuck?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
said steve  
"me 2  
said bucky  
tthye spooned right there  
on the floor by the wall  
that bucky had dick blasted steve into  
bucky fell asleep  
when he woke up  
asteve was cold and bucky cried  
"bo steve y did u die"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

huge muthafukin dik: what

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
he then realized that he must have died from the massive internal bleeding caused by buckys huge dick  
he noticeds  
a note  
written on the wall  
in cum an blood  
"dick 2 bomb lol"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO"  
yelled bucky  
and then his loud gay yelling brought steve bak drum the dead  
"juses fucking christ bucky quiet down"  
"u were dead tho  
"no i would never die"  
said steve  
"bc I'm with u  
till the end of the line  
~~te end~~

**Author's Note:**

> i am now taking requests 4 skype fics god bless


End file.
